Electric Fire
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Hotstreak wins a battle with Static, only there was a bet attached to it. Is Virgil in over his head with this bet? And with his attitude on the defensive, what will happen to his friendship with Ritchie. Slash, rape, and some serious angst abounds! R
1. Default Chapter

AN: Kat- Well this is different….

Dai- Please read and Review for her! ^_^ She's working on something…. I think…

Pietro- I'm not going to ask where this came from.. I was just getting used to the others and then THIS pops up…

Joey- Yes umm She doesn't own it..

Kyou- just give her feed back… -_-;;

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I know what everyone thinks of me…even you. I'm a useless delinquent. I can't do a damned thing right and all I do is cause trouble. I'm not afraid of you. I never was…except when you first showed up. You gave me a shock. I don't run from your power, I run from your hate. I fell in love with that attitude of yours, with that smirk, with that whole aura of power that surrounds you. 

_I'm not as stupid as people think either. I just wish that I could tell you. See under the mask… Find out if those smirking lips were as delectable as they look. After I've been taken away, when I'm usually in the police car or the cell. I'm thinking about how I want to be able to find out. How much you do to my mind. You made me start thinking again. There were times that I thought about breaking my habits and trying to find out who you were and trying my luck at seducing you… Me, the idiot mostly loner rebel, trying to seduce the great Static Shock… It's truly laughable… _Walking to the window of the crummy apartment reddish eyes scanned the skies, for a sign… a sign that his obsession was out there, looking. Maybe looking to check and see if he was out looking to stir up trouble. Not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Stir up trouble just to see him… _That electric power of yours is addicting… I wanted to straighten out, but I found that if your attention wasn't on me, as a trouble maker, then I wouldn't be able to get the jolt to run through me… You're addicting as well, Static.. If only I could find you alone and we face off for what I want. You win, and then I'm good for a while and stay out of your hair. I win, well… you might not like that…_

Walking away from the window the teen left the apartment and went out to try and stir up trouble. He ended up at the park setting off flares scaring the hell out of couples. _Run you lucky assholes. RUN from me!!_

He laughed, and he laughed with glee, fake glee but glee.

"Hotstreak!" Static yelled arriving landing and looking at him amazed at the determined look. No one was around at all. Everyone was gone and the police we going to let him handle Hotstreak as he always did. 

"Static, I was wondering how long it would take before you showed up," Hotstreak smirked to him.

"What's your problem now? Got blown off by a date so you're taking it out on everyone else who's happy?" Static quipped. 

"I guess you could say that," Hotstreak answered tossing a ball of fire around in his hand. "But I have a proposition for you Static Shock…"

"I'm thinking that this is heading towards the twilight zone but I'm listening…" the dark boy said putting his hands on his hips.

"It's like a bet. We fight here and now. You win, I stay out of your hair for a while… a month or two…"

"And get some anger management!" Static said. Hotstreak rolled his eyes and nodded. "What about if you win?"

"You'll find out when it happens…" Static tried not to visibly gulp and freak out at the look Hotstreak was giving him.

"No. I'm not getting into this," Static said before pulling out his disk.

"Afraid?" Hotstreak asked smirking.

"I'm not gonna do this because if you won the fight I'd have to stop being Static Shock wouldn't I?" Hotstreak arched an eyebrow.

"You could say that… But not in the way you think. No death and no giving up your super hero act."

"What's in this for you? Ebon got something for you?"

"Ain't talked to him in years Static. Not since you got him locked up. And I don't got any desire to talk to him."

"You're not seeing under this mask." Static once again turned to go before Hotstreak grabbed his arm, glaring daggers at him.

"You're not going to back out on me."

"I never said yes in the first place."

"You listened though. And I know you want me out of your hair for a bit…."

"Fine. But this will be done quick," the ebony teen stated getting ready.

Static was wrong. Hotstreak was driven to win. And being pinned under the taller teen while being surrounded by fire, wasn't something he had expected.

"Alright. Does this mean you won?" he asked glaring. He could easily blast the fiery bang baby off him but part of him said not to. He was strangely curious as to what would happen.

"Does that mean you give?" came the reply accompanied by a smirk.

"This time," Static smirked back. 

Hotstreak nodded curtly. "So then I get my prize…" he whispered a strange smile spread across the features of the lightly tanned skin of the teen. Static visibly gulped in worry. His eyes shined with not only firelight but also their own special light. Hotstreak dived in and claimed the lips of his captured rival.

Virgil started to squirm under him but when the grip on him tightened painfully his eyes came shut as a whimper escaped him. 

"I like…" Hotstreak murmured as he trailed his lips down the throat of the dark skinned teen. He lessened his grip a bit to that more of a caress. Static gasped out at the feel of teeth nipping his sensitive neck. 

"Hotstreak…" the boy got out before lips claimed his again roughly. He pulled back looking at the teen with confused eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Claiming my prize Static, I did win after all…" he told him planting more kisses along the face of his rival. 

"But… Here?" he asked. Startling both himself and his temporary capture. 

"And where would you rather?" Hotstreak queried nipping at full lips. 

"Not in the middle of the damned park…." Was the answer he got.

"I've got your word that I'll get my prize if I let you go right now?" Hotstreak asked whispering in the ear of his captive.

"Yes…" Static answered with a slight hesitation. Hotstreak got up and pulled the other teen to him.

"Your problem is the fact we're in the open?" A slight nod with a tinge of red on the cheeks of the teen hero was his answer. "I know a place we can though then… No one will see… but you'd need to get us there.. Because I don't think you really want to walk…" Static shook his head slightly. He was obviously confused yet, curious as to where this was going. He flew himself and Hotstreak to an old area of the town to an abandoned building. Hotstreak pulled the teen in with him. The outside might look horrid, but the inside was still clean and wonderfully furnished. Static stumbled after his fellow teen. Hotstreak smirked at the look on the dark face as he was pulled into another kiss. He let his tongue sneak out and trace over the lines of the sweet mouth he was claiming. The mouth opened to him and Hotstreak drug him over before forcing him onto a bed. The startled gasp was swallowed in the mouth that was dominating his. 

_'Oh God… How did I get into this?'_ Virgil was panicking in his mind. Hotstreak could not find out who he was!

"I wanna take off that mask of yours," ghosted over his skin while he lost his coat and his shirt was lifted up.

"Please don't…"

"Don't what? Take off the shirt to reveal your body to me… or take off that mask? Cuz… The latter is rather sexy I'd think…"

Virgil's breath hitched as his shirt was jerked over his head and a mouth latched onto one of his nipples. Heaven popped into his mind at that moment. The mouth began to leave and his body rose up to follow it, one of his hands finding it's way into the wild hair of the person giving him these feelings. A chuckle drifted to his ears over his skin that was beginning to have goosebumps from the contrast of the hot body over him and his skin contacting the coolness of the evening air that leaked into the room through the window. Suddenly contact was partially lost and Virgil's eyes snapped open half-lidded to see the shirt being pulled from Hotstreak's body. The lips soon captured his and Virgil responded by wrapping his arms around the warm body and opening his mouth without being asked. He responded to the kiss avidly. He was feeling things he couldn't have imagined. _'How far will this go?'_ came from far back in his fogging mind.

_It's amazing that you are allowing me this… any of this… I figured you'd have blasted me to kingdom come when I kissed you the first time… but you're allowing me this… the only thing that could make my dream come true is to see under that mask of yours… But I'm not going to push you into something that you're not comfortable in. If you tell me to stop at any time, I will… well not entirely. I'll not go as far as I was but hell yes I will continue to lay siege to your delicious body… if only I could get you charged up a bit to show how much electricity is between us…_ A warm wet tongue trailed along the abdomen of his prey. Virgil writhed in his touch trying to continue contact it seemed. Suddenly he was pulling away from Hotstreak a look of uncertainty on his face.

Hotstreak wasn't taking that so he crawled up to kiss those lips he'd dreamed of kissing many times again, causing the teen to respond to him again.

"I can't… we can't…" the breathless voice of what he had set out to capture breathed looking him full in the eye.

"Why not? When I'm kissing you," Hotstreak started kissing his lips and trailing them down his neck before whispering against it, "I hear no objections…"

"Hotstreak. I can't!" Static said loudly pushing him away and getting up off the bed grabbing his discarded garments. An arm roughly grabbed his waist and pulled him back into the embrace of his dominating rival.

"Oh, Static… I think you can…" he whispered nibbling at an ear. Static's head tilted to allow him easier access.  Static was so focused on the whispers and mouth that he never noticed the hand sneaking into his pants till it grasped his hardening member tightly.

"Hotstreak!" he cried out arching towards the hand.

"Now is that a Hotstreak stop, or a Hotstreak screw my brains out?" asked the teen who was relishing in the sight of his 'rival' displayed like this in front of him, BY him. A moan came from the kiss bruised lips as they sought out the lips that loved to claim them. Hotstreak complied by getting the hero off. 

It was a while before Static climbed up from where he had been curled up with Hotstreak and started to pull on his discarded cloths.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the harsh voice.

"I do have to go home at some point," Static answered him not looking at him.

A snort before hands started to fasten Static's pants for him. The ebony boy was still amazed that his mask was never removed. "But you'll be back," Hotstreak whispered kissing up the other's spine. The other leaned back into him. 

"We'll see about that…" was the answer before he was fully dressed and leaving behind the experience and he thought the confusing feelings with the glaring Hotstreak.

"I already know Static Shock. You'll be back…." Hotstreak collapsed on the bed smiling to himself, as he could still smell the teen that was almost his lover. Almost, because he hadn't fully agreed to anything. It could have been a night of lust to him. But Hotstreak was set on making it much, much, much more…….

******************************

The Next Day

******************************

"Hey V!" Ritchie called slapping his friend on the shoulder before seeing he wasn't looking too good. "Hey man, what's wrong?"

"Ah nothing... Didn't sleep much," Virgil answered absently, which was true but not in the way Ritchie would take it.

"Hey, maybe you should like alternate nights with Adam or something…" Ritchie suggested. "That way you get some sleep…."

"Maybe," Virgil yawned as they headed to class.

- - - - - - - - - -  - - -  - - -

"V! Wake up!" Ritchie hissed nudging his friend who was practically asleep on the lab table.

"Huh? What?" 

"Man... Maybe you should stay in tonight…" he said to his friend.

"Maybe," he yawned before going back to the work he was doing before he started to fall asleep.

---------------------------------------

"Virgil!" Sharon called from the bottom of the stairs. "VIRGIL!"

"What?" he asked appearing rubbing his eyes and glaring at her.

"Look, I'm going out with Adam and then going over to a friends to stay so I won't be back." She placed her hands on her hips. "What I'm saying is no parties… Got it? Since Daddy is out you don't need to get into trouble, got it?" she asked.

"Got it… Now get out so I can get some sleep," Virgil said yawning and going back to his room. 

"Ungrateful rude little…" Sharon started as she headed out to meet Adam. 

-----------------------------------

"Damn it! Static isn't out at all!" Hotstreak cursed as he paced.

_If he doesn't come out, how can I try to make him mine! Maybe he needs a little time to…recover…_ The teen was pacing in one of the rooms of the house he'd had some of his way with his dreams made real.

-----------------------------

Static sneaked back into the house that he'd been with Hotstreak the night before. He was carefully walking in the non-existent light till he made his hands glow so he could see. _'What am I doing here?' he thought to himself. _

Hotstreak noticed the light. 

_How dare someone invade the place where I take my love…_He started for the stairs when he saw Static's shadow on the wall. He came up behind the teen and turned him around quickly and planted a steaming kiss on him, which was returned without hesitation.

"Didn't I say you'd be back?" he asked against those sweet lips. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AN: Kat, Kyou, Pietro, Joey, Dai- O_O what the heck were we thinking?

Draco- By the way, that is Kyou… Rather anti-social character from Fruits Basket, a show and character that Kat is OBSESSED with now…

Yama- They obviously weren't thinking but you know please review anyway….

Takepon- There is more to come…. So umm beware I guess…


	2. Things Heat Up GreatlySoap Opera Dramali...

Virgil smiled as the moon was smiling down on him. He was warm and comfortable in strong arms. Lips played over his shoulders before up to his ear. "Why'd you come back?"

"I… don't know… I felt I needed to," he answered as the arms tightened. 

"When do you need to leave tonight?"

"Enough to get a change of clothes and a shower before school," he murmured to him snuggling back into the warm body. Things hadn't gone as far as yesterday, they were just lying there tonight kissing and caressing each other.

The other hummed against his skin and pulled a blanket over them. "Then you're sleeping here…"

"But… What if we don't wake up in time?"

"Call in sick… and stay with me here all day…" he was nibbling on the sweet neck of his bedmate.

"I can't do that... the old man would kill me…" he said arching his neck for the other boy.

"Come on Static… We only have the nights together it seems…"

"It's only the second night… We might have a day later…" he whispered back to the other.

_You are going to be mine. You just don't realize it yet my beautiful creature… _"Beautiful," came the whispered voice over his skin.

"What?" Virgil asked staring up at the reddish eyes in surprise.

"I said, 'Beautiful' as in you are beautiful…" he punctuated each word with a kiss.  Virgil's eyes scanned for something in those looking at him, but the defenses were too high to find it.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"I know you're beautiful…" he said leaning in to kiss sweet lips.

Virgil practically leapt at him kissing him wildly. "Say it again Hotstreak," he whispered nipping at lips the way his were the night before. Arms wound tightly around his dark body as he was pulled closer to the other boy. 

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen… Nothing compares to your beauty…" he said around lips and skin. 

Hotstreak rolled to pin Virgil under him and kissed at his neck, leaving his mark showing that Virgil was taken as Virgil cried out in pleasure while fingers trailed over his chest and teased his nipples. Virgil pulled him into a kiss and soon the masked Virgil and Hotstreak were lying together in the bed falling asleep together, Hotstreak possessively holding the dark body of his lover.

-----------------------------------------------------------

 Ritchie shuffled through his keys and found the right one. It wasn't normal for no one to answer the phone… Nor was it normal for Virgil to not answer the Shock Box. He turned the key and found the whole house dark. "HEY V!" he called turning on the living room light and finding nothing. He headed upstairs and found that Virgil's door was closed. He knocked on it. "Virgil? Big V? You in there? You okay?" he asked before trying the knob and finding it open. It looked like he was asleep so Ritchie crept over to his bed and smiled before leaning down and pulling the covers back. Only to find that Virgil had left, making it appear he was there. 

"Cheap trick!" he said seeing the Shock Box by his computer. "Where did you go Virgil?" he asked before leaving depressed that his friend would do this to him. 

Ritchie came over early in the morning as well, letting himself in again. 

"Hey V!" he called. Virgil froze as he climbed in his window and started to throw on clothes for school.

"Yeah Ritchie?" he answered.

"Hey man," Ritchie said leaning against his doorframe while Virgil rummaged through his bag and grabbed the Shock Box from his desk. "Where were you last night?" Virgil paled while his back was turned to his friend.

"What do you mean man? I was here all night. I was catching up on some Z's is all…"

"Virgil, don' lie to me…" Ritchie said. Virgil turned to look at him. "I got worried when you didn't answer the phone and you didn't answer the Shock Box, so I came over to make sure you were okay. You weren't here…"

"So I went for a quick fly last night?" Virgil said picking up his bag and walking out the door. "Big deal Ritchie…"

"Virgil it's that you could have been…. V what's that?" Virgil looked at him confused.

"What?"

"That!" Ritchie said pulling back part of Virgil's sweatshirt and pointing the hickey out to him in the hall mirror. "Quick fly where?" Ritchie asked.

"Around the town! I didn't run into anyone at all!" he said.

"Why didn't you take the Shock Box with you?" the blonde asked harshly, blue eyes turning to ice.

"I needed to think a bit and I would have noticed a problem if there was one," Virgil said heading towards the door.

"Virgil! Did I do something because you seem to be like avoiding me…." Ritchie said grabbing his friends arm lightly.

"Damn, Ritchie don't worry so much okay? I'm fine!" Virgil said yanking his arm away from his friend and starting towards the school. Ritchie was trying to get him to talk to him the entire way.

--------------------------------------------

Hotstreak was out front the school when he saw Foley and his friend in an argument. He chuckled till he saw the mark on Virgil's neck and got an evil grin. "Static…" he grinned evilly. 

-------------------------------------------

Virgil left school as soon as the bell rang, not waiting for anyone. He was walking towards his house, only going to drop off the Shock Box and his backpack. Suddenly a familiar arm grabbed him and pulled him into a dark alleyway and slammed him against the wall. Virgil's eyes widened as he saw Hotstreak in front of him. He involuntarily gulped as his eyes glanced many times at his lips, knowing the taste of them and longing for it suddenly.

Lips suddenly claimed his in a kiss. "I knew I'd find out Static…" Hotstreak whispered into his ear, licking at the hickey.

"Hotstreak! What are you do-" he was cut off by lips again.

"Get us back to the old house Virgil… We got some playing to do…" Hotstreak said pressing against the dark boy who responded to every touch and kiss he was being given. Then followed the orders given to him, taking them back to their private paradise.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey Sharon!" Ritchie said when his friend's sister opened the door. "Is Virgil in?"

"I thought he was with you," she said crossing her arms.

"What he said that?"

"No, he ain't been home yet," she snapped.

"He left school in a hurry, I thought he'd at least stop here…" Ritchie said more to himself than Sharon.

"His stuff ain't here Ritchie… I'm sorry. I don't know where he is," the elder teen apologized to him before they bid goodbye. Ritchie tried to trace the shock box, but there was too much interference. Virgil didn't want to be found right now. Ritchie decided that he'd ask around with their friends to see if anyone else had noticed what going on with Virgil. Daisy had noticed a little but she figured since he said he wasn't sleeping well, it was from that. He tried other friends, all others hadn't really noticed at all. 

Ritchie sat in their hangout, the old gas station, working on a few ideas hoping his friend would show up and things would be fine.

-------------------------------------------

Virgil was curled up asleep, with his head on Hotstreak's chest, smiling in his sleep. Hotstreak's fingers ran through the black hair before planting kisses on it. Virgil stirred, "Hottie?" he asked with a yawn blinking a bit.

"Right here beautiful," Hotstreak responded to the nickname his partner had given him with a kiss to the eyes.

"Mmmm what made you come after me three days ago?" he asked suddenly, not leaving his comfortable spot.

"Got tired of avoiding you… And I wanted to see if those lips of yours were as sweet as they looked… and they are so much better," he said before claiming them roughly, loving how Virgil responded without hesitation. "Why?"

"It seems so sudden…" Virgil answered kissing his way from the wonderful mouth down to his neck.

"I've had my eyes on you for ages… As Static Shock and there was something about you Virgil Hawkins, before the Big Bang happened. You had something about you…"

"Well I always thought you were hot anyway," Virgil smiled to him kissing his way up to his ear and suckling on it causing a wonderful moan to come from his lover.

"Really now?" Hotstreak said detaching Virgil from him and rolling to straddle the darker boy's hips and leaned down to kiss him while grinding their hips together. Virgil's head snapped back as a pleasure filled cry came from his throat with a great force and he arched towards Hotstreak's body. "How hot?" he asked lifting his hips away from Virgil's who groaned at the loss of contact and sought it out. "How hot Virgil?" he asked again going to go in before lifting up just before contact.

"Hotstreak!" he cried out grabbing the teen and pulling him into a kiss. 

"That hot, huh?" he asked his lover in a breathless tone. Virgil wound his legs around Hotstreak's waist and pulled him down causing them to groan and moan together before engaging in a steaming and rough kiss. 

_This is what I've wanted… I've wanted you.. and I'm going to have you all to myself… Completely mine… I run my hands over your body loving the way you come closer to me seeking the contact. Seeking the warmth, seeking my love in return. You wouldn't be here asking me the questions you have if there wasn't something in your heart leading you back to me… And I shall have my prize completely. Completely and wholly, forever and always…_ Hotstreak trailed kisses to Virgil's ear. "Want to play a game?" he whispered playfully tugging on his lobe.

"Yes," Virgil gasped arching his neck. Hotstreak bit hard into his neck marking him again.

"I'll be right back," Hotstreak said leaving Virgil cold and alone on the bed before returning with something. He started kissing Virgil before pulling his hands above his head and then released them, but then what was keeping his hands above his head. Hotstreak moved down his body as he tried to free his hands. He looked down to find his lover tying his ankles to the bedposts he opened his mouth before Hotstreak silenced him with his finger. "You said you'd play a game with me," he reminded him trailing his hands down his chest. Virgil sighed as Hotstreak alternated between heated touches and normal ones. Suddenly a small spark emitted from Virgil's side and shocked Hotstreak's hand. 

"Sorry Hottie," Virgil gasped.

"It felt good," Hotstreak told him leaning towards his face and nipping his chin. "It's addicting," Hotstreak whispered nibbling his way to his chest and further down loving the way that Virgil's breath picked up and sparks ran over his body when he hit particularly sensitive spots just right.

Virgil had to admit oral sex with Hotstreak was something he'd never planned on. But that guy had some hell of a muscled mouth and he had Virgil screaming his name and bucking wildly in no time what so ever. He smiled as he drank up Virgil's seed after he came sucking the other meta-human dry. Virgil snuggled close to Hotstreak after he was unbound. Soon both fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow to wake up in each other's arms again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now near two and unknown to Virgil, Ritchie sat by his bed staring at the Shock Box and phone praying for a call.

His prayer was answered but not in the way he hoped. "Hello?" Ritchie asked picking up after a half a ring. "Mister Hawkins! … … Um, no sir. I don't know where Virgil is. I've been sitting here waiting for a call… I haven't seen him since school…" Ritchie paused. "I know I stopped and asked Sharon, she hadn't seen him at all. … … Well sir, Virgil had been acting a little weird after you left, but he said he hadn't been sleeping well… It's happened before but nothing like this ever went with it…" He paused again listening. "Yes sir.. I'll get to bed sir… Mister H… Could you let me know as soon as any sign of Virgil shows up? … Thank you… Goodbye."

Ritchie sat on his bed before putting his head in his hands and crying. "Virgil… where are you?!" he sobbed before curling on the bed and falling asleep, tears still flowing.

The next day at school, no Virgil at all. The Gas Station, nothing at all. No phone call from Mister Hawkins at home either. It was almost midnight when Ritchie came in from looking. His mother was frantic and hugged him tightly. 

"Ritchie Foley! What do you think you were doing?!" she demanded looking down at him before seeing the utter abandonment and desolation in his eyes.

"I can't find… I've looked almost everywhere Mom… And I still can't find him…"

"Who sweetheart?"

"Virgil… He's gone. He's gone!" he exclaimed starting to cry again. Mrs. Foley hugged her child to her. She knew the two were close. They were almost inseparable. It was a gift to have a friend like that. She ushered her son into his room and into bed where he almost feel immediately asleep, showing how worn out he truly was. Mrs. Foley watched the all news channel and saw that they had Virgil as a missing person. She sighed and turned it off. Her only son was so depressed over this…and there wasn't a thing she could do to help him…

----------------------------------------------

"Virgil," ghosted over his skin causing the mocha teen to squirm a bit. "Come on baby, wake up…" A warm, wet kiss to the jaw followed by a nibble.

"What time is it?" he yawned leaning into the kiss.  Hotstreak looked at the old antique clock.

"About nine am," he said. 

"Why'd you wake me up that early?" Virgil asked rolling over and draping his arm over Hotstreak's bared chest.

"Because I wanted to tell you good morning," he answered pulling the half-asleep teen into a deep kiss, which was returned. 

"How should I tell you good morning?" he asked pulling away slightly from the devilishly addicting mouth. 

"Good question," Hotstreak said trying to pull him back but Virgil slipped away from him easily leaving only purple sparks in his hands. Hotstreak blinked before he felt fingers on his rod. "Virgil…" he gasped before seeing the dark head disappear under the covers. He groaned and kisses were made to his now hard member. Virgil suckled and nipped and kissed and licked his way all over the treat before him. He knew how good Hotstreak made him feel now it was time to make him feel the same way. Virgil bent down and played with the sacs smiling to himself as he lightly zapped them making Hotstreak buck wildly for a moment and sweat form rapidly over his body. Virgil took the length into his mouth, deep throating on the first try. He grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth as he pulled up. His fingers played  with the sacs while he found out how to drive his lover crazy. Soon Virgil was feasting on Hotstreak's warm seed as he came. He crawled back up to kiss the flushed face of his lover.

Hotstreak took possession over the sweet mouth tasting himself on his love's lips. It turned him on. "Mine…" he breathed, though Virgil made no outward sign to have heard him he was internally wondering why that, didn't comfort him… There was something that was screaming in pain at the words. Part of him he had been ignoring for about three days now… what was it?

---------------------------------------------------------

Hotstreak was asleep on the bed while Virgil went to see if they had water. They did so he took a shower and was thinking on that pain in the back of his heart and the whispering voice in his head. He was drying off with the towels when he heard his Hottie calling him. "Coming," he responded automatically and walked back into the room and crawled onto the bed next to him. 

"Hey, where were you babe?"

"I took a shower…" Virgil explained smiling while he was embraced. "I'm gonna have to head home today… and hope no one noticed I was gone…" he said leaning in for a kiss.

"But you'll be coming back right?" Hotstreak asked waiting for the answer before kissing him.

"Of course," Virgil said. He received his kiss and something in his mind, screamed in agony. 

----------

Virgil couldn't go, home. He needed to talk to someone and the first person that came to mind was, Ritchie so he climbed in Ritchie's window and waited. The door started to open and Ritchie came in and dropping his things before dropping himself on the bed. He looked like the walking dead.

"Hey Ritchie," Virgil said softly. He saw every inch of his friend stiffen before he was up and staring him in the face.

"Where the HELL have you been Virgil?! DO you realize they have you listed as a missing person or runaway?! And why are you hiding anyway? What's going on?" Ritchie said looking at him pleading for answers.

"I'm not sure, man… I think I got into something that is way over my head… And I'm not sure how to, get out of the situation," he explained sitting on his friend's bed holding his head in his hands. 

"What? What's going on?"

"I think I got mixed up the wrong person… and if I break it off… I'm afraid of what will happen…"

"V, who is he?" Virgil looked at him. "You were pulling that not say male or female thing so it was obvious," Ritchie explained.

Virgil whispered, "He knows who I am…"

"How?!"

Virgil just pointed to the hickey that was now sporting bite marks.

"Virgil… how?" Ritchie asked reaching out to touch it, before pulling his hand back. He best friend was marked. He couldn't do anything about that.

"It happened so fast! And then I went back… I don't know why… I thought that I could walk away but something drew me back to where he was and then, that's when I got this thing… and yesterday he found me… and took me back there… I guess I lost it," he said holding his head and sighing.

"We'll figure it out," Ritchie said.

"That's the thing Ritchie… You can't make an open attempt to help," Virgil said getting up.

"But V, you're my best friend. And we're closer than that!" he said grabbing his friend's arm. "I'm not gonna let you just walk into trouble and ignore it! I'm gonna help you!"

"NO!" Virgil said taking Ritchie by the arms surprising the blonde. "HE is really possessive… The moment he thought you were gonna do something… He'd stop you. Terminate the possibility. Meaning not stop till you were gone. I'm not gonna take the chance of loosing you! It almost happened once." Ritchie stared at the tears forming in his friend's eyes as they shut and reached up to brush them away.

"But I made it back, V. And I'm gonna help you," Ritchie said.

"I don't want to see you hurt," Virgil told him opening his eyes again.

"I won't get hurt."

"Ritchie…" Ritchie smiled as Virgil seemed to relax enough to give him a small half smile. 

"I'm always here for you Virgil… Remember that," he said. Virgil nodded before they knew it they were brushing their lips together. "Virgil…"

"Don't talk just yet," he begged kissing him more. Something flared inside him. It sprang to life, and cried out in joy. He felt alive. Ritchie pulled himself closer to Virgil and the kiss became deeper. Neither noticed the electric field around them. It started to swirl inward and jolts went through the two teens heightening everything. Everything was, amazing. They pulled back gasping to try and breathe.

"Virgil… What.. Why?" Ritchie asked.

"I don't know…"

"Do it again," he begged pulling close again. Virgil happily complied.

"I'm gonna make things right," Virgil promised as he pulled away. 

"I know you will," Ritchie said watching as Virgil left to head home.

Virgil called Ritchie to outline his plan, that Ritchie found quite insane but agreed to it. 

"Virgil, please don't flip out when I say this… but come back to me after this?" he asked hesitantly.

"I was doing this so I could come to you,' Virgil told him over the shock box. "When this is over and Dad has chilled out… What do you say to dinner and movie?"

"I'd say I'd love to… Be careful…"

"I will… hey, stay safe okay... You got those Zap Caps?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just in case okay?"

"I got them," Ritchie assured Virgil sweetly. Virgil smiled though Ritchie couldn't see it. 

"Talk to you as soon as this is over, okay?"

"I'll be waiting…"

As Static entered the building he realized what was wrong with what was going on within it. The person, who was holding him and whispering things in his ear and kissing him, wasn't Ritchie. That was the only person who had that right according to his heart and soul. And it took this to realize it, damn he was dense.

----------------------------------------

There is something wrong with my lover. MY lover… I love the sound of that… He is mine. He promised to come back but I think he's nervous. I know that he probably wants to visit his family more. If people got worried about Static Shock being MIA as well, our relationship could be jeopardized and the only thing is, I'm not giving him up. Not now that I have him. 

_I won him fair and square. I won him, from him. And there isn't another person on this earth that can take him from me. Nothing can take him from me. Not even death. When he gets back here, he will be mine… Completely… No more with this go home stuff... he'll only want to be here…_ The sound of someone entering the house brought him away from his thoughts. "Mmm…. Static Shock…. My Virgil…" he whispered licking his lips and going to find him.

"Hotstreak," he said as arms wound around his form.

He felt the deep breath behind him and stiffened slightly. "You smell really sweet… You haven't smelt like this before…what did you put on?" he asked. Virgil almost panicked. _'Ritchie's cologne!'_ he thought. 

"I didn't put anything on…" Virgil said as teeth nipped at his neck. He shuddered under the sure touch as he was led to the bedroom again. Hotstreak was making sure he wasn't going to say anything just yet.

----------------------------------------------

_I do not like the way he is acting tonight…._

"What's going on, Virgil?" Hotstreak asked blocking the other teen so that he couldn't leave the bed.

"I can't Hotstreak…"

"Can't what?" he asked eyes burning. _Not when I'm so close to having what I want. You are not backing out on me!!_

"It's just not right… I don't know what took me this long to realize it, but this is not right!" Virgil responded strong within himself. He wasn't doing this for him; he was doing it for Ritchie. 

"Oh it's perfectly right, Virgil!" Hotstreak said pinning him to the bed. Virgil began to struggle. This wasn't good. He had promised that he'd be able to come back to Ritchie and damn it, he was going to keep it. The sound of ripping fabric scared him stiff.

"Hotstreak don't!" he yelled trying to get away from the grip but everytime he was struggled he skin began to get burned. "PLEASE!" Virgil cried tears springing to his eyes at the pain that was gripping his body and the fear that was squeezing his heart.

"Please what? Because I'm going to have what I want this time, Static Shock. And I'm not going to let you just up and leave me after this," he hissed back to the squirming mocha teen. Virgil whimpered and the harshness that Hotstreak was showing. He'd been gentle till he said he couldn't do this.

"Please don't… just let me go!" Virgil cried. He could have zapped him but fear kept him from thinking of that. 

He felt the intrusion and bit his lip trying to keep from screaming out at the pain. His passage was slick after a few of Hotstreak's harsh thrusts that shook the bed.

When Hotstreak was done, he was left there as a crying heap. He felt the spit hit his face and he tried to get up but was hindered by the pain. He was able to get to where he had stashed some clothes and made his way out of the neighborhood towards where he felt safe. 

He paused halfway to his destination sinking down onto a bench ignoring some of the pain. He pulled his hood closer around his face so that it could not be seen. He finally made it to the door and knocked. It was weak, but loud enough that someone heard and was coming down the stairs.

"Virgil?" Ritchie asked seeing the form there in his doorway. 

"Ri…tchie," Virgil got out before collapsing into his friend's arms. The hood fell back and Ritchie paled. His friend's face was covered in burns and cuts. He could make out all the bruises that would form on his face as well. 

"Oh God Virgil…" Ritchie collected his friend in his arms and carried him in and to the couch. He ran to get he phone and came back while dialing.

"Hello, Dakota emergency line," said a female voice on the other end.

"Yes my name is Ritchie Foley and I need an ambulance for my friend…."


	3. Law&Order&Love, none of which go togethe...

Ritchie's mom pulled up and almost had a heart attack. There was an ambulance outside her house, along with a police car. She ran in past the officers. "Ritchie?!" she called. He was talking to a paramedic making large hand gestures and crying his heart out. She ran over and hugged him. "Ritchie what's going on?" 

"We're having to take Virgil Hawkins with us to the hospital. Your son was explaining to me what he knew of his friend's injuries," the paramedic explained as she looked over at the gesture to the African American boy that was being put on the stretcher.

"I'm going with him," Ritchie said after taking a deep breath.

"No honey, I'll drive you out there as soon as we-"

"I'm going with Virgil Mom. He needs me… He came to me for help. I have to be there for him!" Ritchie said tears starting to stop.

--------------------------------- 

Ritchie sat holding Virgil's hand as he was lying in the bed with all sorts of machines hooked up to him. Sharon and her father came in to see him and Sharon started crying. 

"The last thing I did was yell at him!" she said. Mister Hawkins held his daughter tightly as she cried.

"They said he'll make it," Ritchie whispered to them. "But they're not sure what all happened to him…  They think it was a meta-human that did this…"

"Ritchie… you can go home... you need to get some sleep," the man told him. Ritchie shook his head; his gaze never wavered from Virgil's face that had many bandages. His left arm had a cast on it. It had been broken, but the boy hadn't realized it. 

"I'll be fine here Mister H. I've got to be here for him when he wakes up…" Ritchie said squeezing Virgil's hand slightly.

"If you need anything Ritchie, call us alright?" he asked. Ritchie nodded.

"I will sir," he answered. The family left him to watch over Virgil. Ritchie started to cry again once the door was shut tightly. "Why didn't you let me know it was Hotstreak?!" he asked in a sob. "I could have made something to stop this! I could have helped you… God Virgil. Fight your way back! Fight back to me, V… please fight back to me…"

--------------------------------------------

Virgil was now awake but he would only talk to Ritchie and even then he wouldn't say much. Keeping that in mind, Mister Hawkins set up with Mrs. Foley that Virgil could stay with them till everything was back to as close to normal for him. She at first said it wasn't a good idea seeing as she had a huge conference in another state to attend but he had persuaded he into letting them stay there. He'd check in on them often. She finally agreed. Virgil would rarely leave Ritchie's side. And if he wasn't there, he was in Ritchie's bed sleeping. 

It was one of these times that Ritchie was busy working on a creation downstairs when he thought he heard something and went to see if Virgil was okay. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

"NO!" Virgil screamed tossing his head back and forth as he kicked at Hotstreak making him fall off the bed. He was breathing heavily, his eyes wide and wild with fear. 

"Son of Bitch!" Hotstreak hissed slapping Virgil across the face with his fire-covered hand. He smiled at the cry of pain that came from his captive.

*********************

Virgil was tossing on the bed whimpering pathetically, gripping at the sheets and squeezing his eyes shut tight.

Ritchie got to the stairs.

"Virgil? You okay?" he called up pausing for an answer before starting up.

*********************

Virgil whimpered as he felt the salty tears mixing with his bleeding cuts. He was now gagged. He could still scream out his torture, just not words that would be understood.

Hotstreak was ripping his clothes off now and he couldn't do much but struggle in a useless way. But he was trying.

He heard the rip of his pants and felt the night air on him. His protest came out garbled and distorted from it was originally.

*********************

Ritchie started running when he hears Virgil scream out no. He was panicked. "Virgil!" he yelled. _'Oh god!'_

Virgil was tossing more, fighting his invisible enemy. A horror-filled look covered his face and unseeing eyes glazed over in fright. "STOP! Let me go!" 

***********************

Hotstreak didn't even stop to stretch him; he just thrust in completely. 

Virgil's back arched and he screamed, long and loud. It was full of pain and horror. He kept screaming out for Hotstreak to stop but the gag made his cries and begging useless.

He felt he passage become slick, and he started to cry. Blood. He was bleeding, badly by the way Hotstreak was able to plunge in with little resistance. He tried to pull away but that only gave him more burns and cuts. He was beginning to feel the rising welts across his chest from the belt that had been used against him. He felt the bites to his skin. He also felt it breaking open under the pressure.

*********************

Ritchie ran into the room terrified to see his friend in such a panic. He dashed over and grabbed the flailing hands and held them down at Virgil's sides with just enough pressure that he wouldn't try to seriously injure him accidentally. "Virgil, it's me! Ritchie! You're fine! I'm right here with you! You're in my room! You're fine!" he said tears forming in his eyes as Virgil seemed not to hear him, but he kept trying to reach him.

*********************

He felt his skin searing. He felt everything. Everything was intensified suddenly. He was crying and screaming tossing his head back and forth. 

Hotstreak's shaft was still splitting him open and it hurt! He felt him pull completely out then push all the way back in. Each time he cried out. He just wanted the torture to stop. Soon Hotstreak came within him. He pulled out and left Virgil a sobbing heap on the bed. Virgil tried to pull his hands loose from his bonds but didn't succeed. Suddenly they burned away singed, leaving marks all over his wrists.

His head was pulled up and a kiss was planted on him. Hard, deep, possessive, and without passion at all. "No one tells me no," Hotstreak said harshly. He threw Virgil back to the bed and the boy whimpered. He felt the spit hit his cheek causing him to cry more. He was, raped. Raped by someone who claimed to love him. Someone who had been so passionate towards him. Had held him lovingly through the night for almost four days. He was raped. He was tainted. He was no longer pure. He still needed to get to Ritchie, but he had to keep his heart safe. He couldn't try to build the relationship. He, he had to stay as far away relationship wise as he could. 

*****************************

Virgil suddenly spoke from his dream. He was still and crying now. Ritchie placed a hand on his friend's forehead gently. "Ritchie…" he heard sobbed from the sleeping boy.

"Oh Virgil…" he whispered tears still in his eyes.

Virgil's eyes fluttered open and saw his friend crying over him. "Ritchie?" he asked surprised to see him apparently. 

"Yeah, love… I'm right here…" he said pulling Virgil to him and letting him cry on his shoulder. Virgil's arms hugged him tightly as he cried. "It'll be okay… I promise…" Ritchie said rubbing his friend's back as he rocked him slightly. Soon they both fell asleep, Virgil clinging to Ritchie and Ritchie leaning against the headboard while resting his head on Virgil's.

----------------------------------------

Virgil woke up and saw it was only about two and then realized where he was. He quickly scampered back from his friend while tears formed in his eyes as his mouth moved to say something but nothing came out. He sighed.

"Oh Ritchie…" he said as he laid his friend down and covered him up with the blankets. He took Ritchie's glasses and placed them on the bedside table. He watched as Ritchie's facial expression changed slightly before he murmured something and smiled.

"Virgil…"

"I'm so sorry Ritchie… I can't do this… You have no idea… how much I love you, but after Hotstreak did that… I'm not as innocent as you and I'd rather die than taint you," Virgil whispered. He sighed and was cursing himself as he leaned down and kissed his friend's lips quickly before falling back to sleep while sitting on the floor watching his friend.

-----------------------------------------

Ritchie woke to see Virgil sitting in the window. The chocolate orbed teen didn't realize he was awake yet. "Why, after all that he had done… did he do that?" Virgil asked the sky. Ritchie was about to get up when he was grounded by Virgil's words. "Why'd he rape me?" he started to sob into this knees.

"Virgil?" Ritchie asked walking over towards his friend.

"Ritchie!" he said looking up a shocked look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't Ritchie…"

"Why not? Virgil… I've been scared…very scared ever since all this started… Why won't you talk to me about what's bothering you?"

"I…" Virgil sighed and took a breath before looking up to Ritchie again. "I didn't want you to get upset…" Virgil closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "I couldn't tell you what he did…. I couldn't even consider it… I mean… It's bad enough that I had a dream about it last night, but I don't want you to know what he did… I couldn't bring that pain to you Ritchie… I'd rather die before doing that…"

"Don't talk like that V," Ritchie said taking his friend's hands. "Just don't. I don't care how he did what he did; I just want to know what he did. God Virgil, I know that right now I may say it and you won't believe me, but I love you and I'm not going to let you sit here and cry over Hotstreak because he wasn't good enough for you and he never will be. I'm gonna do my best to keep you safe from him now… I just need you to trust me," the blonde explained before Virgil latched onto him crying again. "Virgil?"

"I love you too Ritchie… I was just, I was so scared that you wouldn't if you knew and," Virgil trailed off as Ritchie lifted his chin so he could see him.

"Come on Love… You still need to rest… God only knows how long you've been sitting in that window," Ritchie said lifting Virgil in his arms and carrying him over to the bed. 

"Rest with me," Virgil said pulling Ritchie down into the bed with him. Ritchie was surprised to say the least. Usually rape victims, they didn't like to be touched at all… but Virgil was seeking contact from him. The said teen was now snuggling up against him resting his head in the crook of Ritchie's neck. Ritchie smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around Virgil and they drifted back to sleep. 

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hotstreak scowled as he watched the Hawkins house. There was no sign of Virgil at all.

"DAD!" Sharon yelled as she went in. "I'm going with Adam to find something to give to Virgil! Can you call and let Ritchie know we might show up today?" she asked her father who appeared in the door with her. 

"Of course Sharon. Be sure to make sure that Ritchie doesn't need anything from us," he said as Sharon nodded and kissed his cheek. 

"Okay Daddy," she said. 

Hotstreak smiled evilly. "Foley," he said turning and walking towards the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ritchie groaned as the doorbell rang repeatedly. He pulled away from Virgil with careful reluctance and made his way down to the door.

"Yes?" he asked before seeing Hotstreak and glaring at him.

"Where's Hawkins?"

"I don't know," Ritchie answered. "But then again, why would you care?"

"Don't play with me Foley!" Hotstreak yelled. Virgil sat up straight and paled. 

"Hotstreak…" he whispered walking to the bedroom door and watching Hotstreak glare at Ritchie.

"I'm not the one playing around," Ritchie answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Go away, or I'll call the police Hotstreak… And leave Virgil alone."

"Or what? What can you do to stop me?" Hotstreak asked getting into Ritchie's face.

"You'd be surprised," Ritchie said. "Now get the hell off my property."

"Call the cops… I dare you…" he whispered. Virgil had a flash back to one point when he had feigned sleep and Hotstreak whispered that if anyone tried to take him away, he'd kill them. He rushed back into Ritchie's room and dialed the police on the phone telling them to come over. The police arrived moments later and arrested Hotstreak. 

There was a bright flash causing everyone to blink rapidly but nothing seemed to have happened. One of the officers said something about strange heat lightening. Virgil came down as the cops rolled away. 

"Ritchie? You're okay, right?" he asked as his friend closed the door.

"Of course I am… You called the police right?"

"Yeah…" Virgil said before rushing over and latching on to Ritchie, tears spilling from his eyes. "I was afraid he was going to hurt you… I couldn't let it happen…" he said as Ritchie kissed the top of his head.

"It's all right Virgil… I promise, everything will be fine…" Ritchie assured him. Virgil smiled up at him.

"Thank you…" 

"What else am I here for?" the blonde asked with a smile. 

The next day Virgil went down to the station with Ritchie and his father. He told the police what had happened, without saying he was Static, and said he had called when he heard Hotstreak threaten his friend. The detective asked if his father knew that he was a homosexual. "I'm not sure I am a homosexual…" Virgil said quietly.

"Does your father know any of this?"

"He knows I was raped… He just doesn't know who…"

"Did you confide in anyone?" he asked Virgil leaning forward and giving him an odd look. 

"I told Ritchie about it… I trusted him… For awhile he was the only one that I would talk to so I've been staying with him with our parents' permission. I told him a few days ago… He's been telling me to come in and tell the authorities since… I've been scared though…"

"Understandable. I'll need to ask Mister Foley about the account you described," he started.

"I couldn't tell Ritchie how it happened! I can't make him go through that!" Virgil said in a panic.

"Then did it happen?"

"Do you need to ask? I was taken to the hospital… After Hotstreak, Francis, did it I made my way to Ritchie's… it was close, and I felt safe there… I passed out and the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. Ritchie explained that he had called an ambulance for me… The records are there…"

Ritchie was brought in and explained what he knew to the detective. He seemed skeptical. He then had his partner go and speak with Hotstreak about it. 

Two days later they were called back in. They would have to go to court and see what happened. There was DNA evidence, which made Ritchie realize what had happened. Mr. Hawkins paled slightly and put his head in his hands as Ritchie put an arm around Virgil's shaking shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotstreak, through the entire trial, never said that Virgil was Static. And when it was over Ritchie walked outside to wait for Virgil who was with his father talking to the attorney who had taken Virgil's case. 

Ritchie smiled slightly while Virgil came over and touched his arm.

"Ritchie?" 

"V! How are you doing?" 

"Much better… Hotstreak is being sent out to Gotham for jail…" Virgil smiled as Ritchie walked with him to the car and held the door for him. Ritchie climbed in next to him and Virgil leaned against his friend, drawing comfort from him before falling asleep. 

-----------------------------------

Mister Hawkins consented to Virgil staying with Ritchie a bit more since he seemed completely relaxed in the other boy's presence. Ritchie refused to wake Virgil up from his nap, so he carried him inside the house, thanking Mister Hawkins for getting the door. Ritchie kissed the top of Virgil's head as he took him upstairs.

"I promise Virgil that from now on, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you like that again… I swear on my life," he whispered as he tucked him in the bed. Ritchie smiled slightly before climbing into bed with Virgil. 

"I love you Ritchie," Virgil murmured as he snuggled close, still asleep.

"I love you too Virgil…" 

**********************************************

AN: There it be, chapter three people ^_^

Kyo: Please review… I don't think it's over but the ones responsible for the inspiration are arguing over something so I don't know yet… and neither does she… **points to Kat who's singing with a CD and making notes about something** So just please review. 


End file.
